scpgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP – Containment Breach
SCP – Containment Breach is a first person horror game where the player controls a D-class stuck in the middle of a large containment breach, releasing several dangerous SCPs that the player must evade before escaping. It was created by Joonas "Regalis" Rikkonen, a Finnish independent game developer also known for creating SCP-087-B who on November 19th, 2014 announced his new game company Undertow Games. Controls Gameplay The player has no means of defending themselves, and can only sprint, which is limited due to a stamina bar. Blinking is a large mechanic in the game, where they have bar that goes down non-stop, and when it reaches zero, the player blinks before the bar refills itself. The player can also blink manually with the space bar. This blinking mechanic solely focuses on SCP-173, the game's main antagonist, and the bar can be manually refilled at any time by using eyedrops. SCPs Hostile *'SCP-173': The main antagonist and most prominent enemy in the game, being a large hostile statue that only moves when you're not able to see it. This is where the blinking mechanic comes into the game. *'SCP-106': The secondary antagonist. 106 takes the form of a rotting old man who will very slowly advance towards the player backed up by an eerie theme song. Once he touches the player, they will be teleported to the pocket dimension where they must escape before they are killed. Once they escape, they are teleported back to the main game. 106 can also phase through walls, so outrunning and escaping it, while possible, is difficult. *'SCP-049': 049 is a black garbed plague doctor who believes almost every non-doctor is infected with the black plague, and that he is the only cure. His "cure" includes touching the "victim", instantly killing them, and performing strange surgery on them where they are resurrected as mindless hostile zombies. Walking into 049's chamber will spawn him, triggering him and his zombies to slowly chase the player. Once he touches the player, they will instantly die (unless they are wearing SCP-714, where they are immune from one touch from 049 before the ring is torn off) and a cutscene will play where the player uncontrollably walks around as a zombie before they are gunned down by a randomly appearing MTF. Harmful *'SCP-096': An impossibly tall and thin humanoid who is usually passive, but once someone gazes upon its face, will stop at nothing to kill them and pulverize their body. 096 spawns in the server room and more rarely lockrooms, walking around in former and sitting in the latter. Once the player views its face, it'll begin screaming very loudly in place for a few seconds before breaking out in rage and chasing the player, instantly killing them upon touch. To make 096 more faithful to its original abilities, it will teleport throughout the entire game just to reach the player, making it impossible to live without hacks. *'SCP-012': Being a simple sheet of paper with musical notes on it, 012 is only harmful if the player enters its chamber. When this happens, they will uncontrollably walk towards the sheet accompanied by text. The text narrates the player unwillingly ripping his wrist open and continuing to write the song in his blood before dying. This is all lapped with the player, for the only time in the game, talking, insanely muttering and giggling to himself that he must complete the song, but declares it impossible and dies from blood loss. Harmless Helpful Other *'Mobile Task Force': Being the only enemies in the game who aren't SCPs, the MTFs are a group of nine soldiers who will chase and gun down the player on sight. They can only be stopped by their work in progress AI and telsa gates, where they then stop dead in their tracks and tell command to deactivate them. They will also recontain SCP-173 when coming upon it by spawning a portable cell, locking the SCP in it, and transporting it back to its containment chamber. Category:First-Person Games Category:Unfinished Games